


At least its not sobby

by PepsiCola_Queen



Series: these fics are jokes please dont judge them alongside my real ones [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Clay gets wrecked, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiCola_Queen/pseuds/PepsiCola_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay gets a visited by someone who really makes him feel out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least its not sobby

**Author's Note:**

> ryan please still be my friend

It was around noon on a bright, sunny day when Clay Terran walked outside his office. “Wow,” he stretched his arms over his head. “What a bright, sunny day!” However, Clay didn’t realize just how dark this bright, sunny day would turn out to be.

A few hours later, while Clay was doing his daily ritual of praying in his secret Apollo shrine, he heard a knock at the door. What if that was Apollo? He thought to himself. It would mean that his ritual had been working! He wouldn’t need to steal hair and semen samples from Apollo in his sleep anymore. Trying not to look too excited, Clay ran to the door, only to be surprised and disappointed. A large figure stood in his doorway, smirking like a guy who is really good at smirking.

“Clay…….. it seems your fruit is ripe enough.” The husky breath made Clay quiver. Who was this man..? And why did Clay seem to forget about Apollo entirely…..?

“Who… who are you?” He asked the hunky man. He gave his answer, but Clay was too focused on his beautiful clown makeup to pay attention. Blushing, Clay looked away. “Come again? It seems I was… distracted.”

The man smirked. “My name is Hisoka,” Hisoka. Clay breathed that name like the way he’d breathe in the scent of Apollo’s boxers. “And I’m here because I thought I could give you a little demonstration.”

“A w-what?” Clay stuttered. Hisoka smirked and with his muscular, sleeveless arms, he pinned Clay to the door. Hisoka leaned in close, and all Clay wanted to do was get wrecked by whatever this seme had in store for him.

Hisoka brought his lips to Clay’s ear. “I want to show you my bungee cum.” He chuckled, then with quick movements, ripped off his pants and let his magnum dong loose. Hisoka leaned in even closer to Clay’s ear, so much that the astronaut thought the other man would actually be sucked into it.For some reason the thought made him even hotter. “It possesses the qualities of both rubber and cum.”

Hisoka’s words were enough to make Clay cry out in horrible, twisted pleasure. Hisoka smirked. He used both hands to lift his beepee - yes, it took BOTH hands as it was that large - and then he put it up Clay’s butt and they did it.

The next morning….. Apollo came in the office and discovered Clay’s body on the floor. Hisoka’s bungee cum ended up being too much for the young uke…. Apollo picked up his friends body and weeped. Clay was ded. “Damn you Hisoka!!!!!” Apollo shouted. But it was too late. Hisoka was already gone………………….. but Apollo would never forget what his bungee cum had done to his friend. 

R.I.P. Clay Terran. God’s watching over u bc theres no way in hell he’s watching over Hisoka. Amen


End file.
